videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sims 2: Bon Voyage
The Sims 2: Bon Voyage is the sixth expansion pack, released for The Sims 2 in 2007. It was released on September 4, 2007 in North America and September 6, 2007 in Europe for the Microsoft Windows Operating System. For the Mac OS X Operating System, it was released on December 17, 2007 by Aspyr Media. Like the Vacation expansion pack for The Sims, it focuses on leisure traveling. This game served as the inspiration for its successor, The Sims 3: World Adventures. Whisk Sims away from their everyday routines and take them on exciting trips to three exotic locations! Whether relaxing on a lush tropical island in a luxury suite, camping with the family on a pristine mountaintop, or exploring the culture of the Far East, Sims will engage in new activities and experiences as they relax and rejuvenate. Transform them from bumbling tourists to savvy international travelers as they learn new customs including local greetings, dances and more to take home and teach to their friends. Send Sims packing for the trip of a lifetime! Travel to Three Dream Destinations Each location offers unique landscapes and local residents, such as the Fire Dancer and Ninja, for Sims to meet and learn from. Try local cuisine and admire cultural landmarks as Sims explore these new locales. Bon Voyage adds vacation sub-neighborhoods for each destination. The default destinations are Three Lakes (Mountain), Twikkii Island (Tropical), and Takemizu Village (Far East). Each of these default destinations comes with a secret lot. To travel to this secret lot, Sims must find a hidden map. Sometimes a map can be found when on tour. Each type of locale has its own special food, its own local gesture, its own special massage, and its own special dance. Learning each of these will give a Sim a vacation memory. Send Your Sims on Tours Glass bottom boat rides, adventurous van tours, and helicopter excursions are fun new activities for Sims, but there may be some surprises in store! Each tour has a chance card. The player is presented with a choice of two options: one may be positive, one may be negative. The right answer is not always the same one every time. For instance, while taking an island tour on a glass bottom boat, the Sim finds a lost camera. The player is then presented with the choice to reach in and get it, or leave it be. If the player chooses to get the camera, the Sim may either get sea lice or they may get a nice bonus simoleon reward. Buy or Find Unique Items Shop for unique objects found only on Sims' travels, including rare jewelry they can wear or take home as gifts. Stumble upon hidden locations that give items such as the Voodoo doll, collect shells on the beach, or dig up treasure. Stay at New Travel Accommodations Splurge on the luxury suite for Sims or save Simoleons and choose a more cozy lodging. Sims will enjoy the comfort of room service, get pampered at the spa, and more. Notes * The new creature is Bigfoot (Sasquatch in some SKUs). He cannot romantically interact with Sims but is great with kids. * A vacation can only last a maximum of 7 days. * Even with Open For Business, the player will not be able to run a hotel. * There are no new badges, but there are three types of dances and several rewards. * New building features can be unlocked after a vacation * Good vacations reward Sims with Vacation Benefits. * There is one new family that comes with this expansion which can be found in the family bin and it is the Traveller Family. * Good or bad vacations can affect careers. * Sims can own vacation homes. * Beware of the Unsavory Charlatan. He can ruin or cut a Sims vacations short, and even shows up on some community lots back at home. Logic is a good defense against him. Category:Games